


The Night That Changed My Existence

by owlcat33



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Death, M/M, Murder, Romance, Sirens, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlcat33/pseuds/owlcat33
Summary: Sollux Captor is a 200 year old vampire and he is tired of everything hes tired of the world, tired of life's routine, tired of everything dying around him. Until a sea creature washes up on shore shaking up his endless world. Will they fall in love and live out there existences together for as long as they can?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I forgot this fic existed!
> 
> I am now working on it again so please know this is not inactive!

Two hundred years? That sounds right but you're not completely sure your birthday has become a fuzzy memory at this point though you suppose it doesn't matter it stopped mattering the moment your life really started.

The year is 1976 your name is Sollux Captor and you are a vampire and because of this fact you're currently at the beach in the middle of the night after a few hours of hunting for food. The night sky is full of stars, the mood is bright, the water is still, and there's a merman washed up on the shore.

Not exactly what you were expecting tonight or ever really considering you had no fucking idea that this type of creature existed. You decide to go near it just to examine the new specimen you've been presented with it has purple rough skin with a very long almost violet tail that seems to glimmer off the light of the moon.

It would almost be beautiful if it wasn't caked in wet sand and didn't reek of ocean water. you get on your knees and examine closer brushing the dark hair from the creatures face. It looks very human aside from the purple skin and what you assume are fins on its ears and neck. It also seems to be breathing.

"so its alive" you think to yourself almost excited at the idea of something new and fresh in your life.

So excited in fact that you pick the creature up and decide to carry it to your home. You have a bed there and it's not like your using it for anything perhaps a pet could add some temporary joy to your dull, endless existence.

This is the story of how you met the love of your continuation.


	2. Chapter 2

You arrive at your home cutting it a bit too close to dawn you make a mental note to not stay so far so late in the night. It's not like being out in the morning sun for more than a few moments would kill you. You just don't feel like dealing with the burns on your shoulders.

Speaking of your shoulders your new project is still resting on them you decide it would be best to get inside before daylight to prevent the creature from becoming visible to others so you unlock the door and step inside.

Setting the creature on a nearby table you remove your jacket that frankly you don't need anyway and hang it up next to the door. After readjusting yourself to your home you grab the creature off of the table and begin heading up the stairwell the sound of creaking wood echoing with each step you take until you make it to the second and top floor of your home.

Stepping down the left hallway for the first time since you came into possession of this building you grab the cold brass door knob and step into the untouched bedroom wincing from the light peeking in from the window. You had no need to cover this one previously but you suppose that you will need to pick up a new set of curtains for this room if you will be entering it often, you pull back the covers of the full brown bed and set the creature carefully onto the mattress before stepping back and gazing at the room around you.

It's very different in contrast to the rest of your home the walls are a light blue almost reminiscent of the sky you once walked below as a child, the floor is carpeted while the majority of your home is covered in wood. The room itself is very barren aside from the small queen sized bed, a small table and a velvet looking light pink chair.

Thinking it would be best to be with the creature when it awakes to ease its confusion you sit down in the chair and entertain yourself with the thoughts running through your mind as you do so often.

Your brought back to the real world presumably an hour or so later by the sound of rustling you always space out when you get In your head it makes you wonder if it is comparable to dreams. But there's no time to dwell on that because it seems the specimen is awake and staring directly at you with a look you are unable to define perhaps a mix of anger and curiosity and maybe...fear?

Your questioning is quickly put aside for the creatures as it opens its mouth and says something to you

"Great. This is exactly how I wanted this to go"

Its capable of speech? So it is intelligent. How fascinating it seems a bit too convenient that it speaks the same language that you are at the moment but you're too intreaged at the idea of an intelligent sea creature that you put it to the side for now just the idea th-

"HEY"

"have you been listenin to a thin I have been sayin"

Oh. It...was speaking to you not just off into space right you should have focused on that first. Got it.

"I swear someone fuckin kidnaps you and cant even give you the fuckin time of day fantastic this is just perfect"

Kidnap? You didnt kidnap him. You simply just took him from where he was without asking that's totally diffrent you immediately begin to dispute his uninformed claims

"I didn't kidnap you I jutht found you beached and unconthciouth and athumed you would want them athithtanthe"

Now it's looking at you funnier than before seemingly embarrassed at how well you proved him wrong you give yourself a mental pat on the back for that one

It stays still for a moment before speaking up again

"If you were really interested in "assistin" me maybe you could start with oh I don't know. NOT HAVIN ME IN A ROOM ALONE WITH YOU WHILE IM COMPLETELY NAKED"

You hadn't even noticed that his tail had been traded out for legs almost like in a movie putting aside how that could possibly work in a technical sense you stand up and go to grab some of your things to lend him for the time being

He seems to understand what you are doing because he stays silent as you walk out of the room. Heading downstairs to your closet you think about the interaction you just had. This thing has quite the temper on it though this is something that you have dealt with before with people and if it gets too bad in the end it wont be hard to dispose of the weak lost creature.


	3. Chapter 3

You really hope that the clothes you have picked out fit. Your quite a but taller than him so it may be a bit long, but that should be alright the only one seeing it is yourself and your not even quite sure that it cares or can even feel embarrassment for that matter.

Though judging by its words upstairs you have confirmed it can feel anger and that it somehow speaks English which is strange for it's own separate reasons, but you put those feelings and questions aside for the time being and begin to travel up the wooden stairs again to give the clothing to your company. You wonder if it would even know how to put on the clothes. On one hand it wasent wearing any clothes when you found it but on the other it seemed upset that it was naked, so your going to assume it knows what clothes are.

Stopping in front of the door you consider knocking for a moment but decide against it its your home and if your keeping it as a pet it has no need for privacy. You open the door once again looking into the brightly colored room with the added addition of your guest, that looks just as angry as he was a few moments ago. Without making eye contact you set the small pile of clothes on the bed and step back, you begin to open your mouth but are interrupted buy the same tone of voice as earlier.

"Dont tell me your plannin on watchin me get dressed"

you mentally sigh this thing really has a mouth on it

"Believe me that'th the latht thing I would want to thee today"

it seems satisfied with that answer as you leave the room once again. Originally you were going to tell him to yell for you if something was ill fitting but now you don't care if somethings a bit too big or small on him so once again you go down the stairs a bit annoyed at the repetition but this is how your time usually goes anyway, the same things over and over again until they're gone.

Each day seems to be getting longer than the last, you almost wish you could sleep for fulfillment like humans just to feel relieved maybe experience a dream, you head into your living room and continue on the topic of dreams in your head going back and forth on the subject. You've always been curious about dreams, the way people have described them to you in the past always make them sounds so intangible the idea experiencing something that isn't real so vividly to the point of tears or anger all while being in a state that is meant to relax and rejuvenate you. The questions and abstract ideas continue gnawing at your skull until you stop at one of your own questions. "What would I dream about?"

would it be happy? Maybe a memory from when you were younger, but that could also be sad, maybe you wouldn't dream at all maybe you would just lay there and sleep.

Thinking about dreams and sleep makes you feel confused and maybe a bit envious. You look up from where your sitting and stare at the blank wall in front of you.

It's going to be a long day again


	4. Chapter 4

Your sucked out of your self pity fest by the sound of movement upstairs. Standing up you decide to let the creature do as it pleases for awhile, maybe that will help it loosen up a bit.

While it does that you go to eat the food you got last night before the creatures discovery. You don't really need to eat right now in fact your not very hungry but if you're going to be dealing with a unruly sea creature your going to want to be at your best.

You head down the stairs to your basement noting how weak each step feels under your foot, this house is pretty old and after awhile it isn't that difficult to notice.

Taking your final step the smell of a fresh meal overtakes your senses almost making you forget yourself for just a moment, luckily you are a bit more mature than that now so you have no need to worry about that in your current situation.

You approach the fresh smelling meal in front of you, obviously you have already killed it. While they do taste better fresh keeping it as livestock is dangerous not to mention a bit cruel. If someone were to eat you, you would prefer for them to get it over with.

Before you can finish your thought you find yourself sinking your teeth into the subject below you, feelings of satisfaction, desire, and fulfillment invade your senses with no sign of ending.

That is until its dry. It always happens too fast for you to thoroughly enjoy yourself, it feels as though it gets faster each time.

On that thought you come to a thought that hadn't even crossed your mind.

What does that creature eat?

You should have thought about that before you brought it into your home, you could have no way to feed it and it would die pointlessly in your spare bedroom.

You put "ask about dietary requirements" in your mental to do list for this year, close to the top obviously.

You wait to dispose of the corpse for now, going back upstairs you hear more movement from above.

You've given it a but of adjustment time so you go to check on it once more.

Repetitively you go back up the staircase and down the hall to the bedroom, opening the door you land your eyes on the creature standing on two feet.

How intriguing, how does it do that?

You put that in the back of your mind and confront the creature on the fit of what hes been given, not that you have anything else to give him.

"doeth everything fit okay?"

it looks at you and seems to roll its eyes for a moment

"yes they're fine"

that's good, at least you don't haft to deal with getting clothes.

Now maybe you should strike up some conversation with the creature, maybe you can find out more about its origins.

"tho were jutht thwimming too clothe to the shore, or were you intentionally trying to ge beached"

its quiet for a few moments.

"first of all it's none of your concern and second of all I kneww exactly wwhat I wwas doin"

"and that'th why you were completely expothed on a public beach"

he looks you dead in the eyes and with the calmest voice says to you

"go fuck yourself"

ah.

so this is how it's going to be huh.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been three days, three days since you brought a lost and scared creature into your home, and how does it repay you?

By being a complete and utter asshole to you and your things. The creature is rude, ungrateful, and bitter in almost every interaction you have attempted with it, at this point most people would have given up and thrown the creature back on its tail, but you like to think that you are not like most people most likely out of some desperate fleeting plea to feel special in the face of your ultimate never ending reality, so you are still housing the creature dispite its discourteous actions.

Coming back from your thoughts of the creature you put your mind back on the task at hand, you're hunting a young woman that sadly made the decision to take a walk on this night, when you were younger and foolish though maybe more humane you would always wonder if the people you hunted had loved ones waiting for them at home and if they deserved to be killed but it doesn't matter to you anymore food is food and you happen to be at the top of the food chain it's simply nature and it cannot be helped.

You reach into your pocket and pull out a small dagger that you've held for decades the ware is very clear and yet you still hold onto for these very moments where you need assistance in your kills.

Sneaking up behind her is simple in the dead of night, you take one more glance at your prized dagger and jab the dagger into the back of the head, you can feel her move for a second and then stop completely.

You head back to your home as quick as your feet can take you, you're guessing this may be your last meal for awhile, you need to slow down on the killings to avoid the suspicion from the town.

Opening the door your greeted by the same smell of old rotting wood that you have come to know as home, you head in the direction of your basement when your interrupted by footsteps creeping close behind you, turning around you're not suprised to see the creature though oddly it's not looking at you but at the prey you have brought home to eat, you soon realize that it seems pretty interested in the meal, so you decide you question the creature.

"do you need thomthing"

...no response just this dead eyed stare, you think you know that look and realize that the look isnt intreage, but hungar, now you do know this feeling well yourself so you cant help but almost pity the creature...almost.

"...if you're really that interethted you can have thome when I'm done"

your generous offer of raw human meat that has been sucked until it's as dry as a desert was quickly met with a frustrated facial expression from the creature before it crosses its arms and simply looks the other way, wordlessly giving an OK, at least that's what you're assuming, so you continue into the basement to eat your meal.

It only takes you a few minutes to finish your food, it goes so fast that you dont gsin enjoyment from it anymore you simply do it to continue living and honestly you're not sure if you even want that.

You glance around the room before heading back upstairs, you note the corpse from last week that you still need to dispose of along with the one you just ate, that is once your new pet is done picking at it.

You walk back up the stairs to find the creature standing in the exact same spot as before, it must be pretty eager to get down there huh.

"I'm finished down there tho if you thtill want to go you can I gueth"

You dont even finish your sentence before the creature walks past you down the steps to the basement, you would stay and wait for it but your housing it you're not it's babysitter, so you go back into your study and begin rereading one of your books for the hundredth time.

...

once again its morning before you know it, and you're pulled out of your reading by footsteps heading upstairs, by process of elimination you determain that this is the creature and not a brave intruder.

You get up and head to the basement to see if it left a mess, you're hoping not even though you have nothing better to do, going down the steps you notice the strong smell of flesh piercing your senses, making it to the bottem you are astounded to see both bodies gone with puddles and scraps in there places, as you begin to clean up the mess you smile a bit and think to yourself"

"maybe this will work out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I updated that's pretty crazy huh?
> 
> I really need to stop writing at 2 AM but it's the only time I get inspiration write so I guess it works out.
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and please leave a comment I love hearing feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

One week has passed since you decided to house this strange creature you found, aside from everything about him it's going pretty well.

That aside it is nice to have a fast way to dispose of corpses, with how well humans have gotten at solving murders you find yourself moving from place to place very quickly, maybe this is the solution you've been looking for, at least for awhile.

You decide that today is the day you will attempt to have a calm convorsation with the creature, and maybe find out more about it and its origins, after all you've had him here for a week, and you are not sure how long this creature lives so it's better to do this sooner.

Approaching the door to the creatures room you feel almost hopeful for the interaction, though that feeling quickly fades soon being greeted with a scowl and harsh tones.

"what do you want"

Taking a moment you think about how you are going to go about this before carefully responding.

"you've been here for what? A week? I figured it'th about time we actully thpoke"

That sounded not threatening right?

"well I think you need to realise that I have no interest in speakin to you, bein near you, or lookin at you. 

So how about you turn around, shut the door, and fuck right off"

...

Okay you are going to haft to force it, that's fine you're capable.

"My name i'th thollux Captor"

The creature's expression changes from angry to confused in a fraction of a second.

"If we are going to be thtaying together we need to know names, unleth you prefer I continue to call you "it"."

The creature freezes and looks as if it's in deep thought before looking at you with a mixture if annoyance and defeat.

"Eridan. Eridan Ampora"

You think about making a snarky comment about how dumb of a name that is, but at this point you just need to celebrate this small victory.

After a few seconds of mental gloating you see if you can ride this convorsation further.

"Tho Eridan are you planning on thtaying in thith room forever, or are you going to infect the retht of my home with your prethenthe any time thoon?"

He let's out a sign and rolls his eyes, you're guessing he didnt find that very funny.

"No. The room is fine, I have zero desire to explore the contents of your hovel..."

"Thothe are thome fanthy wordth for thomebody who jutht crawled out of the ocean."

You poke at him with your words hopeing to get some sort of reaction out of him, though once again you are greeted with silence and a glare.

"okay but theriouthly you can leave the room if you want you don't haft to thit in here all day"

The creature gives you a look that translates to approval in your eyes so you move onto the main subject on your mind.

"Tho. I'm guething you have nowhere elthe to go."

The creature looks at you like you insulted its mother's grave and responds defensively.

"I will have you know I have plenty of places I could go if I so choose!"

Wow he seems very adamant about that, good thing you weren't born yesterday.

"No you don't if you did you would have left by now, trutht me I can tell by your clear love of me and my home"

The creature brakes eye contact with you, you assume out of embarrassment.

"Tho here'th the deal."

The creature looks back at you with confusion.

"You can thtay here for the retht of your short uneventful life. If you continue to dithpothe of the corptheth I rack up in the bathement."

You hold your hand out to the sea creature.

"I get eathy dithpothal of my garbage and you get a place to live, we both get what we want."

"Tho do we have a deal?"

The creature freezes for what you counted to be twenty seconds before reaching out to you and grabbing your wrist.

"deal"

This truly is amazing, He has no idea what a handshake is, he's just holding your wrist completely still with such a serious expression.

You proceed to actually laugh for the first time in god knows how long. The creature looks at you with confusion while you can only think to yourself.

You have a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Once again I'm posting at midnight, someone please help.
> 
> Anyway I'm not the best with dialogue so I hope that turned out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have no idea what im doing.
> 
> This is my first fic that ive ever posted, so critique is appreciated!
> 
> Please review so I know what im doing!


End file.
